AlwayS goLd
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Luffy no hizo más que volver a apuntar hacia su sol palpable; estiró sus brazos para rodear a su hermano, aprovechando el momento porque aún en la luz de sus pensamientos había una pequeña voz que le decía que todo se iba, tarde o temprano, y con Ace ya le había pasado una vez.


**Notas de autor: Reto 12/12; 06**. Un fanfic de un género del que nunca escribí D: ¡Pobre de mi **ASL** porque mis sucias patas experimentan con ellos! PERO LOS AMO y como dice Juanga: perdóname mi amor por todo el tiempo que te amé y te hice daño. Me duele la verdad. Lloré y mucho. Lo abandoné por meses porque no podía seguirle porque me partía el corazón. Decidí terminarlo porque lo releí y me gustó lo que llevaba :D así que vale la pena llorar por ellos.  
**Disclaimer:** One Piece pertenece a Oda. Yo solo escribo con estos sucios dedos llenos de polvos mágicos. La canción se titula Always Gold y es de Radical Face.

* * *

**A**lwa**S **go**L**d

**Capítulo I: Everything goes away**

* * *

_We were tight knit boys, brothers in more than name, you would kill for me and knew that I'd do the same. And it cut me sharp hearing you'd gone away but everything goes away, yeah everything goes away..._

* * *

No sabía dónde estaba pero si le preguntaban cómo se encontraba anímicamente, él diría que se estaba bien, de maravilla, en ese lugar tan borroso y confuso, por la especie de niebla y lleno de brillantez. Se sentía tan cálido que le daban tantas ganas de juntar toda esa bruma esponjosa (como las nubes) para hacerse una almohada y quedarse dormido en esos precisos momentos.

Era raro porque él era hiperactivo. Y sí, iba por la vida regalando sonrisas y casi siempre se tomaba todo con humor. Se enojaba cuando había una injusticia frente a él o alguien lastimaba a sus nakamas o amigos. Era alguien sin filtro, mostraba tanto la bondad y el repudio a quienes se los había ganado. Sonreía, reía. Era difícil de llevar. Tenía alma altruista. Era un tonto que no entraba en complicaciones. Se aburría con facilidad y le encantaba superar sus límites. Vivía sin miedo y sin arrepentimientos pero en ese lugar, no sentía esa adrenalina o el afán de hacer travesuras correr por sus venas, se sentía muy diferente a lo que siempre era (y era extraño porque jamás se ponía a pensar en lo que sentía, él solo lo sentía y ya. Era simple).

Era un poco extraño. Su estómago no rugía del hambre. No sentía la urgencia de gritar los nombres de sus_ nakamas _o de pedirle a Sanji que cocinara algo porque se sentía lleno, pleno y sin ser la persona más emocionalmente inteligente del mundo, Luffy pensaba que se sentía _feliz. _Podía ser porque él era simple. La felicidad la definía como comer carne sin compartirla y navegar por todo el mundo con sus nakamas; aventuras, comidas, juegos y diversión a su lado, eso era felicidad para él.

Tal vez a sus nakamas también les haría feliz estar ahí, por ejemplo Zoro, el podría entrenar y beber sake sin compartirlo... porque aunque ahí no había carne y no estaban sus compañeros, se sentía feliz.

_Aun estando solo._

_Aun desconociendo cómo llegó ahí._

_Aun sin tener idea de qué hacer ahí._

_Aun sin tener deseo de moverse._

Pero había algo instalado en su pecho que le transmitía esa paz interior y eso solo le había pasado al ser un infante que jugaba con sus dos hermanos mayores; cuando corrían por toda la montaña, cuando dormían los tres juntos viendo a las estrellas y exclamando el sueño individual que cada uno tenía. Esa era paz. Paz también era gritar a los cuatro vientos que él sería el futuro rey de los piratas y escuchar a sus hermanos reír tras él. Eso era tranquilamente feliz o felizmente tranquilo, era _paz._

Y aun siendo todo tan extraño porque estaba quieto y nada detenía, ni las cuerdas, esposas, grilletes o cadenas, al futuro rey de los piratas porque él se movía con el flujo de sus deseos como un barco con las velas izadas; sus movimientos los fijaba el viento. Sus estímulos eran arrastrados por las olas del mar y ni la brújula podía definir el rumbo de sus sueños. Era imparable. Incansable. Era el futuro rey de los piratas.

Pero en esos momentos, Luffy quería extender los brazos como si fueran alas y dejarse llevar, sin pensar o sin preguntar, solo con lo que su corazón deseaba hacer. Y como fiel seguidor a esos mandatos, no se movió. Bostezó y se dejó caer al suelo perezosamente para mirar de lo más tranquilo el cielo, porque ese día sentía inspirado y lleno de _calor. _Tal vez a Robin le gustaría leer uno de sus libros bajo ese hermoso cielo azul, eso mientras bebía té porque eran sus momentos de_ paz_.

Era de un bonito azul, si Nami estuviera ahí, de seguro le gustaría ese clima. El azul celeste reinaba y el astro rey brillaba esplendoroso y sin lastimar el cuerpo por lo fuerte e incandescentes que eran sus rayos. La temperatura estaba bien, ni frío y ni calor, era cálido y aún sin sombra, podía fijar su vista en el sol sin deslumbrarse, sin que le lastimara la vista, y atrayendo comparaciones entra esa luz y el elemento fuego emanante de una vela encendida, sintió el deseo de estirar su brazo y tocar el sol… tenía el presentimiento que no quemaría, no le haría ningún daño.

Y sin parpadear un solo segundo, conforme su brazo se estiraba gracias a su poder, sus pupilas captaron el justo momento en que los rayos de sol cambiaban su predominante color amarillo a un brillante _dorado._ Una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios, era un espectáculo mejor que los fuegos artificiales y pensó que de seguro a Chopper y a Usopp les encantaría verlo a su lado mientra se sentaban a la orilla del barco.

Franky lo definiría como SÚPER.

Y él no negaba que lo fuera, tal vez era lo más SÚPER que sus ojos habían visto, si lo comparaba con los ninjas y los cyborgs que el viaje hacia el One Piece le había dado. Por segundos él observó cómo destellaban diferentes colores que jugueteaban como si fueran las flamas del fuego. Le hubiese encantado que Brook estuviera ahí para que compusiera una melodía con lo que estaba pasando;

_Yohoho._

_Y de pronto tocó un cálido fuego que no quemaba._

_Un familiar fuego..._

_Un fuego que abrazaba su cuerpo, un fuego tan cálido que lo hacía sentir tanta paz. _

_Yohoho._

Tarareó y mientras de distraía con la lírica que componía, sorpresivamente todo lo que sus ojos obsservaban se esfumó… _como todo en la vida._Lo recordó con dolor.

Y con ese oscuro pensamiento, por unos instantes, todo se apagó. en la oscuridad y a lo lejos una chispa se encendió, estaba lejos de él pero la podía divisar. Luffy parpadeó y refregó sus ojos para descartar algun delirio, ¿a dónde había ido toda esa luz? Se sentía incrédulo. Parecía que todo se había aglomerado en ese pequeño destello que crecía y parpadeaba conforme se acercaba hasta él, era intermitente y él se sentía hipnotizado por su ritmo. Podía ver todo el día cómo se hacía cada vez más y más grande.

De inmediato se levantó, atraído porque aun se sentía cálido… y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Observó con mayor nitidez que esa luz que ganaba fuerza, le emanaba de más calidez y, sobretodo, miró lo que su libre corazón más quería (porque desear era muy diferente a querer).

Su corazón latió más rápido y en su garganta tembló su voz, siendo incapaz de hablar. Había un nombre por pronunciar y éste bailaba por sus cuerdas vocales, así como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo sin hablar, pero en realidad, Luffy no podía decirlo. No por miedo, sino por asombro y por miles de sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo y lo hacían sentir acalorado. Las oraciones se ahogaron en su garganta mientras que su interior ardía con mayor intensidad. Todo comenzaba a darle vueltas en la cabeza. El calor siempre había sido exhaustivo y por dentro, sentía que su cuerpo pagaba la factura por caminar en el desierto. Su cuerpo sudaba, su ritmo cardíaco iba en aumento y parecía que su corazón quería salir de su cuerpo, pero aún así sentía esa cálida paz que le recordaba a su infancia.

La luz perdió su forma y mientras es nebulosa tomaba cuerpo, él abrió la boca un par de veces, sus labios temblaron, pero solo resopló un par de veces.

Poco a poco todo fue ganando forma.

Ganó un nombre.

Ganó un sentimiento repleto de añoranza.

―¿A-Ace? ―por fin logró hilar. Temiente de errar. De que fuera un sueño. De que se esfumara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos porque iba a doler. Le iba a doler volver a perder a su hermano.

Tras varios segundos, comprobó que sus pupilas no lo engañaban; esa espalda era la que seguía de niño. Era su hermano sin el mismo apellido pero con esa misma calidez de siempre. Su hermano era el fuego que no quemaba. Su hermano con esa aura dorada con llamaradas que tanto le gustaban e inspiraban. Su hermano por decisión al beber e intercambiar copas de _sake._

_Ace._

Su mente repitió mientras que el aludido, se giraba lentamente hacia él, atendiendo a su llamado. Las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos mientras veía el perfil de su hermano. Había una pequeña y bailarina llama en su dedo, misma que usaba para iluminar su rostro y demostrarle que era real. Cada gesto, cada facción y detalle que recordaba de su rostro, eran iguales. No es que fuera el más atento y fijado a esos detalles, pero la pérdida lo había hecho enmacar el recuerdo de su hermano y eso incluía su cara, sus pecas, su sonrisa, el tono de su voz, su altura, el color de cabello, todo lo que parecía insignificante se volvió para Luffy un valioso tesoro.

Ace también sonreía y él sabía que su sonrisa era amplia aunque solo podía ver la parte izquierda de su rostro.

También estaba feliz por volverlo a ver, lo sentía. Lo sabía, por algo Ace era su hermano mayor. Luffy quería conservar esa expresión en su rostro porque su hermano, merecía la libertad espiritual que su apellido le había condicionado. Merecía toda la felicidad que se dio cuenta que tenía hasta el último momento. Ace merecía esa vida que le arrebataron en un suspiro.

―¡ACE! ―gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones le dieron aire. Luffy sonrió tan ampliamente luego de gritar su nombre por primera vez en mucho tiempo y le dio aquella sonrisa que iluminaba y curaba cualquier alma ―¡ACE! ―repitió porque era un nombre que nunca quería dejar de decir.

Cuando su hermano se volteó por completo, Luffy no hizo más que volver a apuntar hacia su sol palpable; estiró sus brazos para rodear a Ace, aprovechando el momento porque aún en la luz de sus pensamientos, había una pequeña voz que le decía que _todo se iba, tarde o temprano, y con Ace ya le había pasado una vez._

_No quería que eso pasara de nuevo._

_Por eso, ahora era mucho, mucho, mucho más fuerte que antes._

Y por eso se lanzaba hacia él y lo abrazaba mucho, mucho, mucho más fuerte de lo que anteriormente pudo abrazarlo.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

Pues quería llegar a más de 2K pero no pude porque empecé a llorar. Planeo escribir 3 caps, obvis este es el primero, para llorar por mi amado ASL. Aclaro, Luffy no está muerto y ni está delirando. Este es un intento de fantasy y soy de las que cree en las hadas y las hadas cumplen deseos :x, así aquí está el punto del fic. Traté de evocar fantasía pero no pude xDDDDDDDDd JAJAJAJA en fin, el otro será más sentimental o eso intentaré.

El ASL es el ASL pero lo empezaré al revés porque ACE ACE ACE tiene que cerrar este fic. xD Los amo a los tres, son el máximo TOP de mi BROTPS junto con el Winchester. BAI.

Gracias por leer. Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos.


End file.
